Forsake and Forbid, Forbid and Forsake
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: //Two-part drabble// Things may or may not be the same after a year away from Konoha, but that doesn't mean their circumstances have changed. Forsake the forbidden; and in turn, forbid the forsaken.
1. Forsake the Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. XP**

_**Author's notes:**_ Another short fic (a drabble…) inspired after reading "Forsaken" by Hyuga Haruka and "Forbidden" by GourdBreaker. Hence, the title. This just wouldn't leave me be. So I made a two-part drabble. This is the first.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**Forsake the Forbidden**_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hinata is the first one he sees when he enters the gates of Konoha after a year of being sent to another country for a long-term mission.

Her hands are held in front of her chest, she's shyly smiling, waiting for him.

When he finally comes into sight, she's hesitant as her foot is suspended in a step forward but he makes no move; his mind is still trying to convince himself of the reality before him.

She closes the distance and wraps her arms around his torso.

"Okaeri..."

His paralysis is dissipated by her warmth but his mind is still petrified, even as his arms come around her hesitantly. He wants to respond "Tadaima" but his throat is lodged.

But when her lavender and lilac scent sets his olfactory in motion, he places a hand behind her head.

She pulls away to smile at him, a a rosy hue spread through her cheeks.

He pulls her head back to the crook of his neck as his hand strokes her dark hair. He closes his eyes, fighting the despair and relief behind his eyes.

Hinata's forehead bore the Caged Bird Seal.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Since when?" Neji asks as his eyes stare at the cursed seal, fingers tracing the green lines on her forehead. He and Hinata were lying on his bed, both on their sides.

Hinata has been living in the Branch quarters for the past year, and she helped him fix his room (just across from hers) and unpack upon his return, while she told him everything that had happened over the span of time he was gone. Afterwards, they just found themselves lying on the bed, basking in a silence.

"A month ago."

"Why?"

Hinata sat up, looking down at her knees as her hands lay flat at her sides on the sheets of Neji's bed. "There were more... incentives attached to this choice."

Neji rested on his elbow, studying her face. Hinata ran a hand through his long tresses and stopped at the ends of his hair. She avoided his eyes by concentrating on the whirling strands, feeling a few trapped locks between her thumb and forefinger.

"You, Hanabi, Otousan..." Neji noticed the sorrow in her opal orbs. "If I can please the people important to me, if I can protect them, then this sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Are _you_ happy?"

A corner of Hinata's lips turned up to a smile. " I am now."

They were still in their positions as Hinata continued to play with Neji's hair.

"You know, Neji, this..." Hinata lets go of the brown strands and runs her fingers over her forehead. "Having this doesn't feel so bad anymore."

His only reply is to pull her face closer to his with a hand on her nape before pressing his lips to hers.

Somehow, seeing the seal mirrored in her forehead, being caged didn't seem so grim anymore, not if they're caged together.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_**A/n:**_ Ah, well. I'm a frustrated NejiHina fanfic writer. Hey, calling all NejiHina authors out there! Please update your fics!!! T-T I'm a NejiHina addict and the lack of updated fics is starting to bring about withdrawal symptoms. I'm just filling my addiction with fanfic writing. T-T And it's so frustrating me. XP

Btw, is anyone here fluent in Japanese? Coz I happen to have a NejiHina doujinshi entitled _**Kyou Ai**_ (it's hentai, but... that was the only NejiHina doujinshi I could find for dL) and it's in Jap. I can't read Kanji. If anyone wants, I can send it through email. If someone's really great, they can scanlate it. If someone's willing, they can translate it. I hope to read the dialogue. T~T

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES!**


	2. Forbid the Forsaken

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. XP**

_**Author's notes:**_ Another short fic (a drabble…) inspired after reading "Forsaken" by Hyuga Haruka and "Forbidden" by GourdBreaker. Hence, the title.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**Forbid the Forsaken**_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hinata sits behind Neji as both bow their foreheads low to the floor to pay respect to the sixteen-year-old heir of the Hyuuga clan. Supposedly, they were supposed to have an audience with Hiashi, but he has been called to the Hokage's office unexpectedly earlier that day. In the absence of the head, the successor takes over the duties until the return of the head.

This is an important meeting they have requested. Hinata is wearing her mother's kimono while Neji, for the first time, is dressed in his father's Hyuuga ceremonial robes, used for formal occasions. Hinata has a comb keeping her bangs back while Neji, in a rare occurrence, has let his hair remain unbound.

The two in front of her raised their heads and straightened their backs, the Caged Bird Seal uncovered. Hanabi feels a shiver in seeing it and feels more apprehensive in seeing her cousin and elder sister together in her presence.

"Hinata and I wish to marry by the end of the month," Neji started. Hinata is already blushing like a bride.

For a moment, Hanabi does not move as she stares at her cousin and sister.

A frown interrupts the silence of the room. "No."

Hinata grips the satin cloth of the kimono on her lap as her eyes widen along with Neji's. Neji can't utter a word; they came here to present their intention to wed, not to ask permission. Not even the head has jurisdiction over matrimonial manners of the Branch house.

Hanabi bares her gritted teeth, a display of anger as she abruptly stands. "No!" She shouts with a stomp of her feet.

"How dare you come into my presence arrogantly claiming my sister!"

Hinata has her hands covering her mouth in fear as she cannot look away from her livid sister, who is glaring accusingly at Neji as if he were a criminal. Neji is taken aback by the extreme show of strong emotion from Hanabi. Neither he nor Hinata expected this reaction.

"It's because of you!" Hanabi points an accusing finger shaking in anger at Neji before bringing two fingers together near her face.

Before Hinata can call out to Hanabi, Neji grunts in front of her, his back hunched as his hands slam to the floor.

"Did you think I would let you get away with it?!" Hanabi is seething, whispering so dangerously at Neji as he hisses from the pain in his head. Hinata is frozen by her sister's angry aura, though it isn't directed at her.

"I won't let my sister completely descend to the Branch House! She _will _marry a member of the Main House!" Hanabi concentrates more chakra into her hand seal and Neji can't hold the scream of agony anymore as he drops to his side, clutching his forehead.

"Don't!" Hinata finally unfreezes, as she urgently pushes herself towards Neji, who is curled on the ground at the mercy of her sister. Tears burn her vision as she cradles Neji, as she grips his hand clawing at the floor while his other claws his forehead. "Please don't do this to us, Hanabi!"

"Hanabi! Stop this at once!" The voice of their father breaks the hand seal used in maintaining the activation of the curse.

Neji is still on the ground, eyes clenched in pain. Hinata hovers over him, pushing back his hair as tears continue to trail down her cheeks while she utters inaudible whispers of comfort to Neji's ear along with her tears dropping on his cheek.

Hiashi stares at his weeping daughter, who has now leaned her forehead on his nephew's temple, shoulders racking with sobs. He diverts his eyes to his youngest daughter, who hasn't moved at all as she watches the form of her sister and cousin on the floor. Hiashi notices her fingers trembling and recognizes guilt in her confused, glassy eyes as she brings fisted hands to her temples, as if in denial of what she had done.

It is the first time Hanabi has activated the seal, and to have used it to cause her sister's anguish, the sister she had just wanted to keep...

Ah, Hanabi finally realizes just how much suffering those lines induce, finally realizes the rift it creates between bonds.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_**A/n:**_ I've always been fascinated by the relationship between Hanabi, Hinata and Neji. I noticed how my planned fics always involve interactions among the three. x_X And for some reason, after rereading this for editing, the scene of Hatori and Kana (from Fruits Basket) talking to Akito popped out. It's similar, but I didn't intend it to be like that. Oh well. This is fanfiction. Long live.

Btw, can anyone translate _**Kyou Ai**_, a NejiHina doujinshi, from Japanese to English? Please? I've been reading NejiHina doujinshi from the net, and Kyou Ai is the only one I've found up for direct download. There's not a lot out there; I've read from youtube and only a few is posted. If anyone wants or can, I'll send the three chapters through mail. Pretty please? T~T

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES!**

Flames regarding the pairing. XP


End file.
